<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent by shiro_with_blueberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785508">Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries'>shiro_with_blueberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Date, Gay, Im gonna stop now, Kissing, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What am I doing, a bit of spice by the end, citron is there for one sentence, date, i mean date, its just a plate, moronsexual sakuya, nah not really spicy, soft, taichi is very gay too, that one was important, they're both gay, very gay, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi asks Sakuya on a date, and he decides going to the arcade is the best choice. They are both nervous and dumb. </p>
<p>"That was NUTS! Like, how can you be SO good??? Sakkun, you're truly amazing!!"<br/>Sakuya's eyes were widely open with surprise. He could feel his cheeks turning red, because of his words, or maybe their closeness.<br/>"Oh, uhm, I don't think it's..."<br/>"Nonsense! Let's try this one now! I'm sure you'll be good at it, too!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakuya and Taichi were walking somewhere only Taichi knew. He looked so happy Sakuya could almost see his tail wagging. He seemed to be pretty nervous, too. Sakuya couldn't help but sigh a smile every time he looked at him. However, he didn't know what to expect from that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything started when Taichi went to Sakuya's room at night. With a trembling voice, he seemed to gather all his courage only to ask a very simple question, something like "D-d-d-d-do you wanna h-h-hang out sometime?". Sakuya couldn't suppress a smile then, and it was the same every single time he remembered. They set a date and Taichi told him the plan would be a surprise. Sakuya had been wondering what the plan was since then. When he closed the door, Citron was very ready to make his statements. "Did he ask you on a plate?", he asked. "I think you mean ‘date’", Sakuya corrected him. But that made him wonder...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it really a date? Sakuya couldn't deny there was, in fact, something between them. Since that day, when Taichi offered to teach him how to skate, he certainly started looking at him in a different way. Taichi also acted different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>different since then when he was nearby. Maybe it was because they held hands in order to make everything easier, or him grabbing Sakuya's hips to teach him how to maintain the balance, or how weird it was when they looked at each other just to find out they were too close. Sakuya fell that time. He fell hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, there they were, walking in silence. It was pretty tense, but also comfortable, because Taichi was humming and smiling so much Sakuya thought his cheeks would hurt afterwards. His own cheeks were going to hurt for sure. He couldn't give it much thought, since Taichi abruptly stopped walking and faced the building next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An... arcade?", Sakuya answered as soon as he faced the place too. His eyes were wide open, and his lips were a little parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi panicked when he saw his reaction. "Do you prefer to go to another place? We can do other stuff, if that's what you prefer!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! No, please, I like it!", he hurried up and answered. "I've just never been to one of these".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For real? Cool! Just as I thought!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You thought so?". Sakuya was just curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Don't misunderstand me! I just... I think you missed some funny stuff, since you had it difficult and all. I wanted you to try something new." He was fidgeting at that point, and his voice kept lowering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya's heart did a thing. How much thought did he put into the plan? And he still felt like there could be a possibility that he didn't like it, despite all his efforts. Sakuya had to fight the urge to hug him right there, and never let him go. That would be weird, and he didn't want Taichi to panic. He wanted to protect him from everything, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've always wanted to come to one of these! Thank you so much!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi's shiny eyes when he heard his response didn't make things easier for Sakuya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arcade was full of lights, noise and people playing different things. It was something absolutely new for Sakuya. He didn't even know where he should be looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you wanna try, Sakkun?" Taichi asked with enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... I really don't know..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about these?" He pointed at some kind of shooting machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, that was, indeed, carefully planned. He read something about shooting machines being perfect to create closeness with the excuse of trying to teach the other person how it works. He needed some guidance, because he knew he would panic if he just went there with Sakuya to see what happens. He wanted it to be nice, he wanted him to enjoy and have fun with him. Sadly, his guides only taught him how to flirt, but he needed that too, so he would figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A shooting game?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! I can show you how it works!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya approached the machine and grabbed the gun. He pointed forward, with an eye closed. Then he looked back at Taichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I can handle it, thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi blinked in confusion. That was definitely not planned. Well, he would at least impress him with his shooting abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... okay, fine! Let's start, then!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he wasn't expecting at all was Sakuya being incredibly good at shooting. To be fair, Sakuya wasn't expecting it either. He was just trying to impress Taichi when he said he could do it alone. When the game finished, they both stared at the black screen in silence for a while since Sakuya spoke again, hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I do well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakkun... is it really your first time playing this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... yes, it is. Why?" Sakuya was afraid of making him feel bad because of this. Instead, Taichi grabbed him by his shoulders and answered with shiny eyes and a cheerful voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was NUTS! Like, how can you be SO good??? Sakkun, you're truly amazing!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya's eyes were widely open with surprise. He could feel his cheeks turning red, because of his words, or maybe their closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uhm, I don't think it's..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense! Let's try this one now! I'm sure you'll be good at it, too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya sighed in relief when he was finally released. He put his hand where his heart was beating like crazy. That day would be intense if Taichi kept doing things like that without noticing how it made him feel on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they went out of the arcade, Taichi was still talking non-stop about how fun it was to play with Sakuya, who couldn't stop smiling while looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still can't believe this was your first time! I feel like I discovered something great! We need to come back sometime! Ah, but only if you had fun!" Those last words were said as if they were actually a question, and Taichi looked at Sakuya, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I had fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Taichi truly happy. His chest felt warm, and his throat was full, as if he wanted to say many things but didn't know how to do it with words. But that short silence made him wonder. He had lots of fun with Sakuya, but it was as if they were just friends hanging out. No one could have told Taichi had romantic feelings towards his companion, he was sure of it. Maybe Sakuya felt the same, perhaps he even thought they were, in fact, just friends hanging out. His smile vanished for the first time on that day. While nervously touching his piercings, he managed to ask him what maybe was only an intrusive thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakkun... this is a date, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Sakuya's heart skip a beat again. When he looked at Taichi, his ears were fully red. He wanted to stop their way towards Mankai only to hug him very tightly, but he didn't. If Taichi only knew that the date thing was something that had been bothering him too, maybe he wouldn't be so nervous. Or perhaps he would be even more nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Taichi-kun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised by how he managed to speak without letting his voice tremble. He didn't know if he had to change the subject or talk about it even if he was scared of his heart coming out of his chest. But everything vanished when their hands brushed against each other. Taichi was bold enough to get closer to him, but not grab his hand. Sakuya understood. He held Taichi's hand very delicately, as if he was something precious and worth protecting. The other was scared of moving his fingers and breaking something, like some kind of magic that was born whenever they touched. They walked in silence, since they were too embarrassed to speak, but it felt good, too. Sakuya didn't let go until they were in front of the theatre, where Taichi stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... want to do one more thing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Taichi pointed at the theatre. "You want to go in there?" He nodded. Sakuya smiled in return. "Okay, let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi opened the door and quickly turned lights on. The view of an empty stage always made Sakuya feel uneasy, as if he had to go up there and fill the empty space with his presence and voice. As if Taichi could read his mind, he started walking towards it. He followed him and climbed the stage too, until they were both sitting on the edge, feet dangling. Silence reigned once more but being on stage made them feel comfortable. Perhaps being close to each other had something to do with it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you want to come here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya's voice almost came out like a whisper. He was staring at Taichi now, with a soft, relaxed expression. Taichi didn't look back at him while answering, eyes fixed on the empty chairs facing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think... it's because we are so different, but we have something in common." Taichi stood up, under Sakuya's curious look, and he started speaking louder, as if the theatre was full of people now. "I used to think that no one could love acting as much as I do, you know? Because I enjoyed it so much, even if I never got to do big things. I felt as if my chest was full, as if I was in the place I was meant to be, and I couldn't imagine someone loving acting as much as I did. Until I saw you on stage, Sakkun!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at him, with a big and shiny smile. Sakuya was moved by his words, and also mesmerized by the view of Taichi giving him his gentlest look from up there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" He went back to looking at the emptiness of the theatre, memories flooding back in his mind. "When I saw you acting, I could tell your eyes were shining, even from the distance! You gave everything you got in every single gesture you made. You looked, I don't know... passionate. And persistent. And dedicated. I felt my chest full, and thought that was the place where I was supposed to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya's cheeks were remarkably red from the moment he started talking, but the heat only got higher with every word that came out of his mouth. He was fully opening up to him. He was beautiful on the inside, too; Sakuya already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Truth be told, I wished I was more like you back then. And I still do." Taichi finally looked back at him. He saw his obviously overwhelmed expression and made him feel overwhelmed too. He suddenly started regretting all of his life choices and didn't know how to deal with that amount of embarrassment. "Ah! That was weird, wasn't it? I'm so sorry! I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taichi-kun!" Even if Sakuya was embarrassed and nervous, his voice sounded determined. He got up and faced him, speaking with a serious expression on his face, even frowning a bit. "You don't have to be like me! You're amazing just the way you are!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi batted his eyelashes before feeling a heatwave through all his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-do you think so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! You're amazing at acting! And you're also kind and make everyone laugh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, Sakkun, you're kind too! You're hardworking, and considerate, and always think about everyone's wellbeing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point they were just shouting kind and sincere words to each other, face red and, at times, with a stuttering voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always try to make people happy! And you're like a box full of surprises, too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you got that... look in your eyes, you know? As if there was a lit candle inside of your heart all the time. You make me feel warm." Taichi's voice softened, but his embarrassment was still reflected on his face. He left Sakuya speechless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taichi-kun..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They mutually stared at their eyes in silence for a while. As if it was a final scene in a play, they could feel tension resonate inside the walls of the theatre. Sakuya thought he was about to faint any time, because that heartbeat pace was far from normal. He didn't know what he was expecting, nor what he should do. Taichi gulped before speaking again, in a firm yet low toned voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakuya meant it when he said Taichi was like a box full of surprises. He smiled in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way, the one that told Taichi nothing wrong could happen because he would protect him from everything, and he nodded. Sakuya could swear he heard him lightly huffing but wasn't sure. It was as if he was mentally preparing for what was about to happen. He wondered if he was aware of how cute he was. He fidgeted a bit before reaching Sakuya's hands and holding them with a trembling grasp, and let some seconds go by, looking at his eyes with a tender look, before closing them and placing his lips on Sakuya's. He closed his eyes too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Innocent. Everything came down to that word. Everything Taichi did looked so innocent that Sakuya couldn't help but want to protect him all the time. That kiss wasn't different. It was short, and soft, and clumsy. Taichi barely moved, and Sakuya didn't want to scare him. Besides, it felt good, like being wrapped in a soft cloud. When they parted their lips, he could see Taichi's eyes crystallised as well as his wet lips, with an absent-minded expression, as if he was floating on water. It removed something inside of him. Maybe it was like a sparkle, a tiny thing that could start a fire that would last until everything burned down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought Taichi was gonna say something, but he didn't let him do it. Sakuya cupped Taichi's cheek and kissed him again. He was now in control. He knew he didn't want to scare Taichi, but he couldn't help it. He would hopefully like it. And of course, Taichi liked it, he was just so surprised he didn't even know how to react. When Sakuya moved his hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss, he let a small moan go. That only turned him on more. But, at the same time, he wanted Taichi to feel safe. He parted the kiss again only to talk to him, lips still brushing against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just follow me and tell me if you want to stop, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichi wondered why his tone was as gentle and soft as usual when he was kissing him fiercely a second before speaking, and then went back to it. But he liked it. He was still gentle, but a bit rough, and it felt good. When Sakuya placed Taichi's hands on his own shoulders and grabbed him by his waist, they both could swear they could stay like that forever. And they did, at least for a long time, owning the whole stage, because every time they stopped to breath, Taichi had that look in his eyes, and swollen, red lips. Sakuya couldn't help but want more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was the one thing he couldn't protect Taichi from.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two boys compliment eachother so hard they end up kissing is a good summary too haha<br/>I wish I would have known about the rare pair week earlier but OH WELL here you have mine! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing!<br/>Also I wrote this mainly for my friend @/PurisuRisu on Twitter! Go check her drawings out if you haven't done it yet!! Oh and you can also find me there crying about A3! @/shirosan22_<br/>And thanks to my beta once again I LOVE YOU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>